


The brown, sparkly eyes that Chenle loves

by purelyrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Fluff, Slight fluff, Smoking, Swearing, but they’re not mean, donghyuck tries to smoke that’s all, okay, prestige school, rich kids, underground dancing group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelyrenjun/pseuds/purelyrenjun
Summary: The boy sitting next to him, in black ripped jeans and dark hoodie definitely doesn’t look like Jisung Park, the best first year, always clean and pure, dressed in a white shirt and black pants. Always perfect. No, the boy next to him listens to loud music and his hair is a big mess. His eyes look cold and bored, but Chenle can see a bit of happiness and excitement in them. They both don’t care how they look. Nobody can tell who they are, black face masks are covering everything a curious eyes would see.





	The brown, sparkly eyes that Chenle loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! That’s my first work on ao3,,, I hope you’ll like it!  
> Also english is not my first language so i’m sorry for any mistakes!!  
> enjoy!~

 

 

 

“ET: 4pm. TD  
\- JP”

 

  
Chenle looked at the note which fell out of his book to geography and started reading it. He immediately recognized the handwriting and smirked. Exit door at 4 pm today, Jisung Park. It said. Of course it need to be coded, in case someone would find it they can’t understand it. It was a secret and no one except Jisung and him could know about it. He teared the small piece of paper, probably from Jisung’s chemistry notebook; god, he hated chemistry; and thrown it to the nearest bin.

  
Chenle felt the buzz of excitement when he made his way to the english class. He already could hear the loud music and people singing. The smile creeped on his face when he sat on his chair, then he looked around. He needed to make sure that no one saw it. He’s supposed to look cold, unbothered. That’s what his parents always told him; “You can’t smile Chenle. What would people think?”. He shivered at the thought of his parents and their bored voices. They never cared for him, Chenle sometimes thought that they wanted a robot, not a child.

  
The lecture started and Chenle drifterd to his thoughts about another choreography. But he still kept making notes, he needed to pretend right?

 

 

*

 

 

  
There’s no such a thing as a bad dancer, people are just too lazy to learn. That’s what Jisung says. Chenle doesn’t agree, but he doesn’t say anything either.  
The boy sitting next to him, in black ripped jeans and dark hoodie definitely doesn’t look like Jisung Park, the best first year, always clean and pure, dressed in a white shirt and black pants. Always perfect. No, the boy next to him listens to loud music and his hair is a big mess. His eyes look cold and bored, but Chenle can see a bit of happiness and excitement in them. They both don’t care how they look. Nobody can tell who they are, black face masks are covering everything a curious eyes would see.

  
Jisung’s leg is shaking and Chenle doesn’t know if it’s because of anxiety or anticipation. But he can’t stop his hand from going to the younger’s knee and gently patting it. Jisung looks up from his old iphone; he has two phones, in case his parents wanted to see his normal one and read his texts; and asks a silent question. Chenle just smiles. Then he catches people looking at his hand and he quickly moves it to his own knee.

  
From Jisung’s earphones Chenle can hear bits of a new song from a rapper that he forgot a name of. He doesn’t really care, song doesn’t sound that good but he takes the left earphone and puts it in his ear anyway. As he expects, song has a basic beat and rapping is nothing out of the ordinary, but he doesn’t know much about music anyway, so he asks.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“This? Oh, i don’t know” Jisung answers in a monotone voice. He’s probably tired from all the exams he had this week. That what Chenle says to himself. Not that Jisung doesn’t like him, right?

 

 

The bus smells like a dead cat and beer, but they’re not complaining, they’re used to it. There’s mud on the floor and something weird on the window Chenle is sitting next to. Their parents would be disappointed and disgusted, but they’re not here, are they?  
Some old woman is talking to herself, maybe she’s sick or she’s just talking on a phone. Chenle doesn’t want to know. Her hair, well the lack of it, scares him. It reminds him of a character in a horror movie that he and Jisung went to watch after a pretty bad math exam. They both didn’t fail, somehow still managed to get the best grades. Maybe it’s because of their parents’ influence, maybe not.  
Chenle wonders if he’s smart or is it just money that his parents are giving the school. He wants to be the best, just because he is good in whatever he’s doing, not because his parents are willing to pay for everything. He wonders when money started being a evidence of someone’s knowledge, the most stupidest person could be a boss of someone who’s IQ is almost fifty points higher. Weird, he thinks.

  
A sigh leaves his lips and Jisung looks at him again. His face looks so pretty even in those ugly, bus lights. His brown eyes are still maganing to glow. You’re cute, Chenle wants to say. He doesn’t.

 

“You’re okay? Where almost there.” Jisung says, maybe he’s a little bit concerned, his face doesn’t show it, Chenle wants to pretend that Jisung cares.

 

“I’m fine. “ He says, but wants to tell him how much he’s hurting, how bad he’s feeling. He doesn’t.

 

*

  
When they’re at the club, Bad Influences, really accurate name, it starts to rain. It reminds Chenle of the time that his mom would come to his room and tell him stories about falling stars, he wants to believe that his fallen star is Jisung, he tries.  
They somehow lock hands in their walk to their practice room. Nobody points it out, because nobody cares enough to point it out. The corridor is in a really bad condition, there are some stinky fluids on the walls and a half of a pineapple pizza is laying on a ground. You definitely can smell weed and cigarettes, maybe some other stuff too.

  
How they ened up in Bad Influences? They don’t even remember. It happened in the beginning of this school year, maybe in september. They both went to the extra biology class, because they thought it was interesting. It wasn’t. But they started talking. Okay, it was mainly Chenle who talked but Jisung turned out to be a great listener. Then they met Jeno on the streets of Seoul, in the poor alley, they didn’t even know how they got there. Jeno was a nice guy, a bit terrifying but he was cute. He told them about Bad Influences and that they were looking for a new members. Chenle still remembers the pitying look in Jenos eyes as he said that him and Jisung weren’t together. He hated it, how it made his heart hurt.

 

As they got to the practice room, number 12, the last one, of course, they were greeted by loud screams. It’s Jaemin, pretty nice guy with violet hair and a lip piercing, who screamed at Donghyuck, the weird one who always talks none sense, for taking his last cigarette.

 

“You asshole! Give it back! You don’t even smoke!” Jaemin chases Donghyuck until they fall on the floor and start fighting.

 

“That doesn’t mean i can’t try” Donghyuck says trying to light up the poor, creased cigarette.  
When Jaemin hears that, he immediately takes the thing from between Donghyuck lips and throws it out of the window.

 

“Aw, why~?” Donghyuck pouts.

 

“Because” Younger replies.

 

Mark looks at them with disgust and rolls his eyes mumbling something about being gay.

 

“Can we start dancing or are you going to start making out on that dirty floor?” Mark asked, trying to be responsible, but his pink cheeks betray him. Chenle thoughts that he might be jealous, but he doesn’t say it out loud.

 

The music plays and it feels magical. The rain outside looks like a glitter falling from heaven. Chenle is happy. He moves his body as best as he can, even though he doesn’t know the whole choreography. He improvises, he loves it. His heart is beating so fast it might jump out of his chest, but he doesn’t care. All he feels are fast beats of music. His hands are moving in directions that he only remembers by his muscles, his brain doesn’t even think twice about moving. He feels, that’s all he needs.

 

When they stop he realizes that he needs to breathe, so he starts choking a bit. No one points it out , he’s glad. He looks over where Jisung stands with a bottle of water in his hand. Then their eyes meet and Jisung asks.

 

“Do you want water?” His gently voice is like a soft blanket for his ears. Chenle nods his head. Yes, he needs to drink.

 

“It’s over there” Jisung says and points at the small table with some leftover food and indeed, bottles of water. Then he shoots the most prettiest smile Chenle has ever seen. It’s not that bad after all.

 

*

 

Chenle likes to watch starts, but no one knows about it. It makes him calm and happy by looking at those tiny, shiny points. It sounds dumb, but it means so much to him. He likes to think that he has memorized every constellation that exists, it’s not true, but he feels special. His heart gets warm at the thought of the night and observing the sky, not as much as when he thinks about Jisung though.  
He likes to daydream about him and Jisung looking at stars together. They’d hold hands, or hug and talk about anything. Or maybe they’d just lie in silence in each other’s arms. Chenle doesn’t know if Jisung likes stars, he never asked. It’s embarrassing. That’s what he tells himself. Not that he’s scared to ask.

 

He hears Jisung voice long moments before he sees his figure. His heart skips a beat, and he holds his breath. The younger doesn’t notice him at first, but when they lock eyes Chenle’s hands get clammy.

 

 

“Chenle?” He asks.

 

“Yeah?”He says straddled, with a really high voice.

 

“What are you doing here?” Chenle blinks, not used to hear so much emotions in Jisung’s voice. He coughes.

 

“Uh, you know. The usual” Chenle shrugs and tries to hid his blushed cheeks.

 

“Can I sit here?” Jisung points at the empty spot next to Chenle, he nods in agreement.

 

Jisung eyes are filled with sadness and Chenle wants to hug him but something is holding him back. He wished he could. He wants to ask what happened, but he’s so terrified of rejection, he doesn’t ask. Instead, Jisung talks first. He says about the overwhelming stress and anxiety. He says about his eating problems. And most importantly he talks about being alone. About the loneliness getting out of control, about him declining meetings with his friends, because he feels like he could destroy everything. Also the pressure from his parents and their obsessive thinking about Jisung being the best.

  
Chenle is worried, he’s so worried his hands are shaking. He blinks tears from his eyes. He regrets that he never asked.

 

“Can I hug you?” Jisung asks, ”It’s okay if you don’t want to” He adds, after scanning Chenle’s face, he probably looks shocked like a deer caugh in a lights.

 

“What? No! Hug me as much as you want Jisung!” Chenle starts babbling and Jisung just laughs. They both laugh and they don’t even know why.

 

It can get better, Chenle thinks, being in Jisung’s arms. Definitely.

 

 

 

*


End file.
